luchaewrfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Kazarian
Frank B. Gerdelman, plus connu sous le nom de Kazarian est un ancien catcheur américain né le 4 août 1977 à Palm Springs en Californie. Il est notamment connu pour son travail à la TNA, à la ROH, et dernièrement à la World Lucha Organization. Il a prit sa retraite après Next Elite Tournament 2018. Débuts (2015) Il est embauché par la World Lucha Organization le 23 juillet 2015, en même temps que son ancienne collègue de la TNA Gail Kim. Il débute alors en tant que face une rivalité avec Chris Jericho qui les conduisent à un match à Path to Glory I qu'il perd suite à une tricherie de Jericho. A 1st Anniversary Show il bat Jericho dans un match qui était également pour déterminer le nouveau challenger au WLO World Heavyweight Championship et qui condamnait le perdant à la retraite. Jericho doit donc prendre sa retraite suite à ce match, tandis que Kazarian affronte Mil Muertes et Alberto el Patron à Clobbering Time 2015 pour tenter de remporter le titre mondial, mais sans succès. A Aztec Warfare 2015 il participe à l'Aztec Warfare match mais ne le remporte pas. Alliance et rivalité avec Alberto el Patron (2016) Par la suite il forme une alliance avec Alberto el Patron. Ensemble ils se nomment "Kazalberto", et battent Darkest Hour à SuperLucha I pour devenir aspirants n°1 au titres par équipe de The Crew. A Underground Weapons 2016, ils perdent contre The Crew dans un Tables match et ne remportent pas le WLO World Tag Team Championship. Après le match, Kazarian attaque Alberto qui avait été celui qui avait été projeté dans une table par The Crew et le renvoie à son tour dans une table. Il effectue ainsi un heel turn. La rivalité entre Kaz et Alberto démarre ainsi. A Rage in the Ring 2016, Kazarian bat Alberto en trichant. A Shadow and Darkness 2016, Alberto prend sa revanche et bat Kazarian dans un hardcore match. Au Trios Tournament 2016 il fait équipe avec The Kings of Wrestling mais ils perdent dès les quarts de finale. Il parvient par la suite à obtenir un match pour le WLO Shadow Division Championship de Prototype mais perd son match contre lui à Honor on the Line II. Addiction (2016-2017) Suite aux débuts de Christopher Daniels dans le roster principal, Kazarian l'approche et lui propose de reformer leur équipe de la ROH et de la TNA, Addiction. Daniels accepte, et à Rage in the Cage 2016 ils battent SuperSky Team dans le Pre-show. Au Next Elite Tournament 2016 Kazarian se fait éliminer en demi-finale par Prince Balor. A Path to Glory II, Addiction participe au 4-Team ladder match pour le WLO World Tag Team Championship mais perdent. Kazarian et Daniels participent au Aztec Warfare match d'Aztec Warfare 2016 mais ne le remportent pas, malgré quelques éliminations en duo. A SuperLucha II ils participent une nouvelle fois à un 4-Team ladder match pour le World Tag Team Championship mais échouent à nouveau. Suite à cela, Christopher Daniels annonce qu'il prend sa retraite des rings dans un discours émouvant à Lucha Underground. Retour à la compétition solo puis retraite (2017-2018) Kaz retourne ensuite à la compétition solo. A Shadow and Darkness 2017 il perd contre Angmar qu'il espérait être le premier à battre clean. Au Trios Tournament 2017 il fait à nouveau équipe avec The Kings of Wrestling mais ils perdent en demi-finale contre The Arsenal. A Rage in the Cage 2017, le trio affronte la SuperSky Team au complet mais perd. Au Next Elite Tournament 2017 il perd en demi-finale contre Alberto el Patron. A Path to Glory III il participe à la Battle royal pour devenir aspirant n°1 au WLO World Heavyweight Championship mais ne la remporte pas. Il a ensuite plusieurs confrontations avec Benjamin Neville et Prototype. Dans le Pre-show du Trios Tournament 2018, il fait équipe avec Nick Nemeth pour battre Neville et Prototype. A Honor on the Line IV, il participe à un 4-Way pour déterminer le challenger au WLO Intercontinental Championship de Prince Puma avec Neville, Prototype et Nemeth et parvient à gagner. Il s'oppose les semaines suivantes à Puma, effectuant un Face turn. A Rage in the Cage 2018, il perd le match contre Puma. Il en demande cependant un autre les semaines suivantes, et une nouvelle fois Puma le lui donne si Kaz met en jeu sa carrière. A Next Elite Tournament 2018, Kazarian perd contre Puma et doit prendre sa retraite. Championnats et accomplissements Néant